Demon in My View
by Sakura Maxwell
Summary: Ch 8 Uploaded! Plz read important note! | Li Syaoran is not your average 17 year old. He hides an evil secret, and when Sakura accidently finds out, could this be the end of any relationship with the one she loves? And her life? R&R!
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Note: No Clow Cards. No Kero, no Yue. No Lazin Board. No electricuting. Syaoran is just a..err...read and find out.  
  
Another Note: Erm, it gets R rated laaaaater on..Hehe..O_o..  
  
Open Your Heart  
One-The Truth  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura walked down the hall with a determined look on her face. She was going to find out, no matter what. She wanted to see for herself that what everyone thought wasn't true. The horrible rumors and lies, she wanted to prove to herself and to everyone that Li Syaoran did *not* kill Mitsuko.  
  
Everyone was talking about that now. How Mitsuko, one of the prettiest girls in the whole school, the most popular one, the one with good grades had mysteriously died. Some say she got hit by a car, yet there was no evidence of any injuries. Some say she was molested and then killed, but still, no injuries. Others say she committed suicide for whatever reason, but again, no injuries. Most believed that..  
  
'That Syaoran killed her!' Sakura thought bitterly. 'How can they *think* that?! I mean, Syaoran has always been there in projects and school activities! Always helping and not caring if it took his own personal time! It's true Syaoran did ask Mitsuko out, and because she thought he was cute and they were both popular, she said yes. They went out at night and.. And the next day, police found Mitsuko's dead body concealed in some bushes at the park.'  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate. 'But Syaoran wasn't responsible! He said they went to a bar and she got drunk, so he let her go to his house. She said she was feeling better so he let her go. Let her go *alive*! Not dead! She got killed on the *way* home! Not by Syaoran! This is why.. This is why I'm following him! To prove he's innocent!'  
  
Sakura looked down at her watch. 'Ugh, that cheerleading meeting went way too long.. It's almost seven!'  
  
She got behind one of the big high school doors. She waited until Syaoran *supposedly* couldn't see her and started following him again.  
  
She always kept at least twenty feet behind him so he wouldn't notice her. Soon she found herself alone in the woods.  
  
'What..? Why did Syaoran come here?' she wondered mentally. 'Oh man, Otousan is gonna have a fit if I don't get back soon..'   
  
The moon shined down upon Syaoran.   
  
Sakura watched Syaoran stop and just stand where he was. She blinked in confusion, and then Syaoran started to glow with a black evil aura.  
  
Involuntarily, Sakura stepped back. 'What's happening to him?'  
  
A then Sakura covered her mouth to mute the cry of horror from her mouth at the sight of what happened.  
  
First, two jet black, demon wings protruded from his white shirt and ripped it.   
  
Second, a long and sleek black tail tore through his upper part of his pants and coiled onto the ground. The tip was like a demon's.  
  
And finally, his teeth sharpened slightly and gleamed dangerously.  
  
Sakura took another step back and stared in fright. 'Oh my God, what happened?! He..He's...He's a demon!'  
  
Taking another step back, she stepped on a dry twig and heard a loud snap. Syaoran turned his head towards her. She gasped and fled.  
  
She didn't see the malicious grin.  
  
-  
  
R&R please! Arigato, minna-san! 


	2. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Note: No Clow Cards. No Kero, no Yue. No Lazin Board. No electricuting.   
  
Open Your Heart  
Two-Thinking   
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Syaoran turned his head towards the noise. He saw a girl stare with wide eyes and horror written all over her face. She turned and ran.  
  
Syaoran grinned evilly. 'So, Cherry Blossom knows my little secret.. I'll have to deal with her tomorrow.. The energy surrounding her is much more alive than others. She will be a fine female to dine on..'  
  
He laughed softly. 'She probably wanted to find out if I really killed that girl, Mitsuko. Well.. I guess I did.. I *did* lure her to my apartment.. And I *did* drain her of her life force after I, erm, played with her.. I guess I *am* responsible for her death..What a shame..'  
  
He started laughing again. "Poor poor Sakura. Everyone knows she and I are very close friends.. What will happen when I have to make that first step and invite her over, I wonder.. She *is* interesting.. And her aura has always attracted me.. I believe it was a good thing Mother sent me here! Said there were more lively young women here than in Hong Kong.."  
  
He laughed again. "Sakura..Sakura.. I wonder how easy it'll be to lead you to me.. You know my dark little secret and I can't let you live.. Not at all.. Not if I want to survive.." He smiled cunningly.   
  
"Sakura," he whispered, "I'm waiting for you.. I am your death.."  
  
-  
  
R&R please. Arigato, minna-san! 


	3. Can't Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Note: No Clow Cards. No Kero, no Yue. No Lazin Board. No electricuting.   
  
Open Your Heart  
Three-Can't Tell  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura groggily woke up from the beeping of her alarm clock and sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wondered if it was only a dream.  
  
She remembered the wings, the tail, the fangs..   
  
"It was no dream," she whispered. "That was..real.. Syaoran *is* a demon.. Then..he really *did* kill Mitsuko.."  
  
She just sat and stared at nothing for a good five minutes, then shook her head.   
  
"I gotta tell Tomoyo," she said, getting up and rummaging in her closet for her uniform. "I gotta tell her everything.. She'll know what to do."  
  
She brushed her hair and ran downstairs. "Morning, Otousan," she said. "Can't stay to eat, I'm gonna be late to school!"   
  
Fujitaka smiled and handed her a piece of toast with jam on it. "Well, have a nice day at school, today!" he said.   
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sakura bladed underneath the cherry blossom trees and thought about the events of last night.   
  
'I saw Syaoran..in black wings, a black tail..and fangs..' she thought, seeing it all over again, how he transformed.  
  
She shuddered and stuffed some toast in her mouth. 'Syaoran..I never thought..'   
  
She ate another and another until it was gone and skidded to a halt in front of the gates.   
  
Sakura walked inside and locked her skates in her locker and went into homeroom.   
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted, waving at her.   
  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi, Tomoyo," she said, sitting down next to her.   
  
Tomoyo looked at her. "What's up?" she asked. "You don't seem your cheery self today."  
  
Sakura looked at her and smiled wearily. "Yea.. Oh well.. Tomoyo..?" she whispered, leaning forward. "I need to tell you something important! It's about Syaoran! He's a-"  
  
"I'm a what?" inquired a voice.  
  
Sakura snapped her head up and turned to look. "AAHHH!!" she screamed, eyes wide.   
  
Syaoran raised a brow. "Is she okay?" he asked Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "I dunno. She seemed a little disturbed about somethign when she came in. She wanted to tell me something important."  
  
"Is that so.."  
  
Tomoyo helped Sakura back on her chair. "What did you wanna tell me, Sakura?" she asked.  
  
Sakura looked back between Tomoyo and Syaoran and shook her head. "This is confidential girl stuff!" she exclaimed hastily. "I, erm, well, I, uh.. I don't think Syaoran needs to know!"  
  
Tomoyo stared at her, then nodded slowly. "Oookaaaay.. You can tell me later then, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded vigorously.   
  
Syaoran looked at her, then sat down behind her.   
  
Sakura felt chills go down her spine just by knowing a demon capable of killing her, was right behind her, not even five feet away!  
  
She turned to look at her hands. 'If Syaoran knows that I know his secret.. I can't guarantee that I'll live for graduation..'   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that the day would pass by quickly.  
  
-  
  
Please R&R! Arigato, minna-san! 


	4. Dress Up

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Note: No Clow Cards. No Kero, no Yue. No Lazin Board. No electricuting.   
  
Open Your Heart  
Four-Dress Up  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura met Tomoyo outside during lunch.  
  
"Tomoyo, I *really* need to tell you this!" Sakura hissed under the tree. "It's *really* urgent!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Okay, what did you wanna tell me?"  
  
Sakura sighed in relief and looked around her, making sure no one else was around.  
  
"Okay.." she said. "What I'm gonna say is important. You *gotta* promise me that you won't tell *anyone* else about this! Okay?"  
  
Tomoyo was confused but nodded anyway. "`Kay."  
  
Sakura clamped her hands together and said softly, "It's about Syaoran.. He's.."  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "What? You wanna go out with him? Finally? He asked you?" she asked.  
  
Sakura stared at her and blushed furiously. "N-No! That's not it!" she exclaimed. "I was gonna say that Syaoran is a de-"  
  
"So, what are you two talking about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura stiffened and turned around slowly. Syaoran was right behind her with his eyes closed in a happy expression. (Picture Xelloss or Yamazaki ^ ^)  
  
"AH! Sya-Syaoran!" Sakura cried out in panic. "Wha-What're you doing here??"  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and replied, "Well, you two *are* my friends, aren't you?"  
  
Sakura nodded hesitantly, and Tomoyo nodded. "Of course we are," Tomoyo said happily. "Now, Sakura. You were saying..?"  
  
"I was saying nothing!" Sakura yelled loudly.   
  
The bell rang.   
  
"Oh my God! Look, the bell! Gotta go to class!" Sakura shouted and ran, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"She must like today's lesson," Tomoyo said wonderingly. "Oh well."  
  
She turned to Syaoran. "Sorry for her weird behavior. I'll ask her about it later, see you later, Syaoran!" she said, and ran after Sakura.  
  
Syaoran just stood there with the usual expression.   
  
"She's trying to tell Tomoyo.. I have to get her tonight.. I can't afford anyone to know," he said and walked to his class.  
  
-  
  
Sakura sighed as the final bell rang. 'It's about time,' she thought. 'I can invite Tomoyo over to my house. That way, Syaoran can't stop me from telling her.'  
  
She shivered.   
  
'Syaoran, a demon.. He never gave any signs of that when he was a kid... I can't believe he's a demon, though..'  
  
She stood up and gathered her things together. "I can think about it later," she said to herself, walking out.  
  
She met Tomoyo by the gates.  
  
"So, wanna go somewhere?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm free this afternoon."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Actually, I wanted you to come over to my house! We could talk and you could help me with my homework!" she said, clapping her hands together.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Okay," she said. "Let's go then?"   
  
Sakura nodded and inside, she did a victory dance. 'I finally can tell her! Yay!'  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Her little victory dance tripped and fell into an endless pit of nothingness.  
  
Reluctantly, Sakura turned around. "Syaoran.." she said with a groan.  
  
Tomoyo blinked in confusion.   
  
Syaoran stopped in front of Sakura and smiled at her. Somehow, Sakura new the smile was evil or something, and she stepped back next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran said, smiling. "I was wondering.. Would you like to go with me to the park tonight? After we can go to my house."  
  
If Sakura didn't know Syaoran was a demon, she'd be at a lost for words, and then accept stupidly. She'd be overjoyed and go in there willingly.  
  
Sakura *did* know.  
  
"I.." She looked at him, gasped slightly. His eyes were demanding. Telling her she really had no choice in the matter. She winced.  
  
"Fine," she said. She had no choice, she was too afraid to refuse.   
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Oh my God! Sakura, we have just *got* to get you an outfit for this!!" she squealed.  
  
Sakura's shoulders sagged. "Uh huh.."  
  
Syaoran smiled cheerfully. "Well, then! I'll see you at, er, say about nine! Want me to walk you?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No! Tomoyo can, er, drop me off!!" she said frantically.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes smiling and walked away. Sakura let out a sigh.  
  
-  
  
"This is gonna be so cute!" Tomoyo cried out at Sakura's house.   
  
Sakura looked at her. "Tomoyo, please. Help me with this homework."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No way!" she exclaimed. "This a first for Sakura! A date witht he one she loves!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. 'How can I tell her he's evil when she absolutely adores us paired up?'  
  
Tomoyo stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're gonna go buy you something to wear for this special occasion!" Tomoyo shouted happily and dragged an exasperated Sakura to the mall.  
  
-  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, stepping out from the fitting room. "Isn't this a tad bit..erm..*revealing*?"  
  
Tomoyo 'hm'ed and nodded. "Yes it is, here." She handed Sakura another outfit. "Try this."  
  
"But I've been through ten other ones already!" whined Sakura. "Can't I just wear a shirt and skirt?"  
  
Tomoyo stuck her face in Sakura's. "No. Way," she said sternly. "This has to be good for the first time! I want you two to get married, and have ten billion cute kids!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Now try it on!" Tomoyo said with a blush on her face. "I know this is the one for you!"  
  
Sakura smiled weakly and closed the door.  
  
Five minutes later, she came out.  
  
She was wearing a white shirt that cut above her stomach and hugged her body, and a black thin strapped vest over it. Her arms were covered with black shiny, laced gloves and her skirt went all the way down to her ankles, and split on both sides above her knees. Her boots came right under her knee and was also laced.  
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands together and cried out, "KAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"   
  
She sniffed and said, "I must admit, it *is* plain, but it looks so good on you! And if were to get drunk..well.."  
  
Sakura turned beet red and said angrily, "I am *NOT* gonna drink, nor get in bed with Syaoran!!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "I was joking."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Then I'll buy this?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I'll buy it."  
  
Sakura smiled at her. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now for the shoes!"  
  
THUD!  
  
-  
  
Please R&R! Arigato, minna-san!  
  
Author Note: NO, they are NOT getting in bed in the next chapter! Otherwise, this would be NC-17..O_o I cannot write that. 


	5. Perplexity

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Um..Um.. They go beyond just kissing..but..um.. THEY DO NOT STRIP AT ALL!! Very little mild language also..  
Note: No Clow Cards. No Kero, no Yue. No Lazin Board. No electricuting.   
  
AND THIS IS ONE OF THE CHAPTERS WITH THE R RATED PART! Well..*I* think it should be R rated..-.@!  
  
Open Your Heart  
Five-Perplexity  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura stepped out of the black limo and turned around. "Thanks, Tomoyo," she said. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "No problem! Have a good time!"   
  
Sakura smiled and walked into the park as the limo drove away. She stopped in front of the surroundings of the Penguin Park and sighed.   
  
'This is very dangerous..' she thought. 'I'm risking my life.. And for what? I admit.. I like him.. But, he's a demon.. He doesn't care. If he could kill Mitsuko for whatever reason needed.. He wouldn't hesitate to kill someone like me..'  
  
She stiffened as a hand was placed on her bare shoulder.   
  
"Syaoran?" she asked, turning around.   
  
Syaoran smiled. "Hey, Sakura." He stepped back and examined her.  
  
Her shoulders bare, clothes showing her form, legs visible.. He had to restrain himself from attacking her on the spot.  
  
'She's too damn sexy..' he thought wildly. 'I've never met a girl like her..' He gulped and said, "Wow, you, erm, look really good."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Tha-Thanks," she said, looking down.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, afraid. He smiled. 'I'll play with her..make her think I won't do anything..then bam.. She won't die clean..'  
  
"Let's go to my place," he said cheerfully. "We can watch a movie or something. Or do homework. I could help you."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. 'What is he doing..' she wondered. 'He isn't attacking at all..' She smiled with her eyes closed. "Yea, sure."  
  
Syaoran smiled evilly and they walked to his apartment and walked inside.  
  
"Do you wanna sit down and take those boots off?" Syaoran asked, raising a brow. "Or do you want me to help you?"  
  
Sakura went wide eyed, then shook her head. "I can take them off by myself," she said hastily, and sat down. She started unlacing her boots and Syaoran found himself staring. He shook his head. 'Idiot!' he scolded himself. 'You are a demon. You do not love. She is merely a toy..'  
  
He grinned devilishly. 'Enjoy your last night alive, Sakura.'  
  
"Uh, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, staring straight at him, face not even one inch away. "You okay?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and blinked. "What?" he asked. Sakura leaned back. "You were spacing out.." She narrowed her eyes. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes also. "Nothing you'd care to know," he said coldly.   
  
Sakura's eyes widened in fear.   
  
Syaoran grabbed her arm and smiled. "Sorry, it's just.. I didn't feel like talking about it just yet," he said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go into the living room.." Syaoran said, pulling her into the living room. "Maybe you could see what kind of movies you can watch here," Syaoran suggested. Sakura nodded again. "Um, yea.. Okay."  
  
Syaoran laughed a little. "You thristy?" he asked. Sakura nodded again. "Yea.. I am.." she whispered.   
  
Syaoran walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura sighed and put her hand to her head. "What's going on.." she asked softly. "Why's he being so nice.. Like he's normal.. Syaoran.. He's playing with me. Trying to catch me offguard.. Damnit." She was oblivious to Syaoran watching her.  
  
Syaoran didn't even get the drinks. He just stared at Sakura in awe. 'She is by far the most beautiful female I've ever met..' He shook his head, trying to control his emotions.  
  
'I.. I need her life force, I need it!' he exclaimed mentally. 'I can't stop..'  
  
He walked back to Sakura and stood in front of her.   
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Syaoran smiled mischieviously and Sakura backed into the wall. "Syaoran?" Syaoran pulled off his shirt and two black wings appeared.   
  
Sakura stared in fright. "Oh shit!" she cursed. "Not now.." She tried to run but Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Sakura.." he whispered, looking down at her. She was so alluring to him, he wanted her right *now*.  
  
Sakura tried wriggling free, but his grip was tight. "Syaoran.. LET ME GO!" she screamed. A light pink aura surrounded her and flared up at Syaoran and he stepped back, dazed.   
  
"What the-?!" he said angrily. "What is this.."  
  
The aura had calmed down but Sakura was still fuming with anger and fright.  
  
"Sakura.." he mumbled, surprised. 'No wonder I'm so attracted to her.. Her life force is so great..' He narrowed his eyes. 'But I'm stronger than some girl,' he thought and and tackled Sakura into the wall.  
  
"Agh!" yelped Sakura, hitting her back. She looked up and saw Syaoran's amber eyes staring at her. "Oh my God! Syaoran, get away from me!"  
  
Syaoran grinned seductively and pushed his lips against her, kissing her roughly with passion and need. He leaned against her and placed both of his hands on her arms, keeping them at her sides.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in fright and terror. 'No! NO!!' she screamed mentally. 'Syaoran, you bastard!'  
  
She tried to get free but his hold on her was too great. He picked the thin straps off her shoulders and let the vest fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, keeping the kiss intact.   
  
Sakura turned her head away and broke that kiss. She breathed heavily and a faint blush was across her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran started kissing Sakura all over her neck and collarbone. "Stop.. Syaoran..stop it.." Sakura managed to say. "Sto..Stop..Don't.."  
  
Syaoran stuck his face in hers and said slyly, "You shouldn't have worn that outfit then.. You know, Sakura, I have to admit for a human.. You're very arousing."  
  
Sakura blushed furiously and tried to push him away but he put his hands right on her bare stomach.  
  
"Sakura.." he mumbled, looking at her, "don't make me go further.." He placed his lips above her breast and kissed all the way up to her neck. Then he put his lips on her neck. Sakura shivered when his sharpened teeth touched her.  
  
"Just..what are you..gonna do?!" Sakura stammered with alarm. "Why, I'm going to steal your life.. That's all," Syaoran whispered on her.   
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Syaoran moved on of his arms and grabbed Sakura's hair. "Itai!" she cried out painfully, tears forming. "Let me go!"  
  
Syaoran pulled her head backwards, exposing her neck more. He sunk his fangs into her neck and started stealing her life force. Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks as she cried softly. "Stop.. Please stop it.."  
  
Syaoran lifted his head and stared at Sakura's helpless face and found himself reluctant to do this.  
  
'..What's wrong with me.. I shouldn't care if she dies.. She's just another victim.. Merely a toy.. So why.. Why am I so hesitant in killing her.. What's so special about this one girl? ..I'm..attracted to her.. I know I am.. Is it only because of her life energy? Or.. Is it just *her*?'  
  
Syaoran blinked slowly and gritted his teeth. 'She's only *human*! I *can't* feel like this! Argh!'  
  
He released his hold on her and stepped back, holding his hands to his head.   
  
Sakura fell down on the carpet, unconscious.  
  
"What's wrong with me..? What's wrong.. Why am I doing this..?!" he whispered. He looked down at Sakura's limp body. "I could kill her right now.." he said, "but I can't.. Can't do it.."  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura, then sighed and fell to his knees. He suddenly felt weak.   
  
"I can't.."  
  
-  
  
Author Note: Erm, I hope that wasn't, um, *too* intense..O_o.. Or weird.. Oh well.. S&S! HAHA! More chaps to come! And, um, that chap title didn't fit, did it? NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! They're all gonna be short chaps I'm afraid. -.@  
  
Please R&R. Arigato, minna-san! 


	6. One of Four ~ The Earthy I

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13 (even though the summary says R, oh wellz. R part is over..I think..o.O)  
Warnings: None  
Note: Omg! There ARE going to be Clow Cards! My mind changed, heh. o.o;;.. Well, only four Clow Cards. Guess which ones they are. Hmm, I wonder..X_x Anyway, everything else is the same. No Kero, no Yue. No Lazin Board. No electricuting. And.. They don't wear uniforms in erm, high school.. In Japan.. I think..-.-' Well whatever, they just wear whatever they want. I think. XP!  
  
Open Your Heart  
Six-One of Four~The Earthy  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and blinked slowly. 'What..' She sat up and realized she was in a loose white shirt that barely reached her knees. 'What happened..' she thought. 'I thought I was at Syaoran's house..' Her eyes widened. 'Syaoran's house?!'  
  
Flashbacks of last night events flooded her mind and she grabbed her head with her hand. "Oh my God.." she whispered. "Syaoran.. He.. He tried to.."  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. "No.. Oh man.." she said. "But..then.. Why'd he bring me home? He had to have.. No else knew I was at his house except Tomoyo, but Tomoyo would be here right now if she brought me here.."  
  
Sakura got out of bed and opened her closet, taking out a white thin strapped shirt and jean shorts. "School.. I can talk to Tomoyo there.." She changed and brushed her hair. Grabbed her bag and left.  
  
She arrived at school and saw Tomoyo sitting in her regular seat. "Hey, Sakura," she greeted. "Tad bit early, hm?" Sakura nodded. "So how'd the date go?"   
  
"It wasn't a date!" Sakura said hotly, sitting down. "He just invited me over like normal..erm, friends." 'Normal? I think not..' Tomoyo raised a brow. "Oh well.. So how was it?" she asked.  
  
Sakura sighed and answered, "To be perfectly honest, I hated it."  
  
Tomoyo blinked. "What?!" she asked, bewildered. "I thought you liked Syaoran!" Sakura looked at her and nodded. "I do.. I guess.." she said, "But Syaoran isn't..himself.." She tapped her finger on her desk. "Syaoran is bothering me.. Something's wrong with him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I..don't know," Sakura lied.  
  
Tomoyo blinked. "Well, maybe we can ask him?" she suggested. Sakura looked at her and said sharply, "No!" When she saw Tomoyo's confused face, she said hastily, "It's just that I don't think he wants anyone to know yet." 'Right, who'd wanna know he killed Mitsuko? And he might kill other girls..'  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Feeding off of other girl's life.. Bastard.." she mumbled. Tomoyo looked at her and asked, "Did you say something?" Sakura shook her head. "No.." Tomoyo was about to turn away when she stopped. "Sakura.." she said, leaning over, "What's that?"  
  
Sakura blinked. "What's what?" she asked. Tomoyo pointed to her neck. "Um, by your neck," she said, "there's some kind of bite mark.." Sakura stiffened and touched it with her fingers. 'Damnit..' she cursed. 'Bastard Syaoran..' "I um, I have no idea how that got there," Sakura said sweating. "Seriously.. I don't."   
  
Tomoyo raised a brow but kept silent as Sakura watched all the other students shuffle in and take their seats. "How much to the bell rings.." Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Anytime now.." And then the bell rang.   
  
Syaoran came walking in followed by the teacher.   
  
"..And don't let me see you walking in late again," the teacher scolded. Syaoran nodded and walked to his seat behind Sakura. She got chills. Syaoran put his bag next to him and stared at Sakura's back. He noticed where he left a mark by her neck and absently licked his lips. How he longed to taste more of her life energy.. He sighed.  
  
Sakura looked at the teacher who was telling them what to do for the time being, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was terrified and angry at the same time. 'Syaoran.. Damnit.. How am I supposed to keep this a secret..? He'll kill me before I get the chance to tell anyone.. Yet.. I *need* to tell someone. Otherwise, more females will be hurt.. Agh..'   
  
She reached up to the bite mark and rubbed it softly. 'I need to think of a plan.. To get rid of Syaoran..'   
  
-  
  
Syaoran raised his head as the final bell rang. He sighed tiredly and packed his books away. With Sakura right in front of him wearing that thin strapped shirt.. It took every ounce of his will to keep from biting her on the spot.  
  
He mentally chided himself. 'Idiot! She's just a female! A normal regular female! There is nothing special about her!' He looked at her talking to Tomoyo. 'Yet.. There is something special about her.. Her life force.. So great.. Why is it..?' He shook his head. 'No time to waste. Must kill her *tonight*. Every day she lives on risks my life.'  
  
Syaoran stood up and walked past Sakura, brushing against her slightly. Sakura glanced at him through narrowed eyes. 'Where's he going..' she thought, feeling the urge to follow him. 'It's probably some sort of trick but.. I might be able to expose him.. Alright, Sakura, you gotta be strong here.'  
  
She threw her bag over her shoulders and started to follow Syaoran. Tomoyo glanced at her and asked, "Where are you going?" Sakura stopped and looked at Tomoyo. "I'm gonna go home and do some cleaning up," she answered. Tomoyo blinked, then smiled. "Alright, see you tomorrow then."  
  
Sakura nodded. 'If I'm still alive,' she thought grimly, walking out the doors. She could see Syaoran up ahead, pushing his way through the crowd of teens. She quickened her pace and followed him to the woods behind the King Penguin. She stopped a few feet behind him when he stopped walking.   
  
She saw him transform into his demon form, and then turn around. She knew he knew she was there, so she stepped from the trees and stood in front of his view.  
  
"I knew you would follow me," Syaoran said, amused.   
  
Sakura kept silent.  
  
Syaoran raised a brow. "What's wrong?" he asked mockingly, tail swaying around him. He grinned, showing his canine teeth and held out his hand. A black ball of energy appeared. "Shall I just kill you right now?"   
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, but remained silent.   
  
"Alright then," Syaoran said, smiling, and threw the black energy at Sakura. She jumped to the side and ducked as another black beam went above her head. She got up and ran, narrowly dodging black beams aimed at her. 'He's playing with me,' she realized grimly. 'Alright..'   
  
She stopped behind him and aimed a punch at him but he caught her fist and threw her against a tree. "Agh!" she cried out painfully, sliding down. "Kuso.." Syaoran walked over to her and picked her up roughly by the shirt collar. Laughing, he said, "Now tell me. Why did you follow me?"  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth. "Why would something like you want to know," she said. Syaoran frowned, and slapped her across the face. "Why are acting so sassy when you know I could kill you right now?"  
  
"You said "could". Not "I am going to"."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "What a smart-ass," he mumbled, grinning. He grabbed her chin and made Sakura look straight at him. "You had better watch your mouth when you talk to me, you bi--" Sakura spat in his face. "Don't you call me a bitch," she snarled, and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back and looked up at her. "Why, you little.. What the.."  
  
That same pink aura was surrounding Sakura again. "Her energy," Syaoran mumbled, blinking.  
  
Sakura placed her hand on the tree and it started glowing pink. As she removed her hand, a Card floated out and fell into her hands. Syaoran's eyes widened. "No, it can't be.. Impossible! There's no way!"   
  
But it was true. Sakura had just recieved one of four legendary Cards created by the Late Clow Reed.   
  
Sakura looked down at the Card in her hand. It had a weird magic circle drawn on it and a moon and sun. "What is this.." she mumbled, flipping it over. She saw the picture of a beautiful woman with what looked like crystals around her shoulders and a crystal each hanging from the tip of her hair. She looked down further and saw writing.   
  
"The Earthy.." she read aloud.   
  
-  
  
Author Note: Is that a cliffhanger? o.o?? I don't know.  
  
R&R please! Arigato, minna-san! 


	7. One of Four ~ The Earthy II

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Mwa hahahahaaaaa  
  
Demon in my View  
Seven - One of Four ~ The Earthy II  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura looked down at the Card n her hand. It had an unusual magic circle drawn on it and a moon and sun. What is this..? she mumbled, flipping it over. She saw the picture of a beautiful woman with what looked like crystals around her shoulders and a crystal each hanging from the tip of her hair. She looked down further and saw writing.  
  
The Earthy she read aloud.  
  
As soon as the words escaped her mouth, gusts of wind blew around her, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. The Card glowed and swirls of clouds shot out from it, forming the shape of the woman on the Card. The woman's eyes opened and she stared at Syaoran, who was glaring with shock and anger, though it was not directed at her, but directed at the girl behind her.  
  
Sakura blinked and gaped. The woman The woman from the Card!' she thought wildly. But _how_?! She was just a picture on it' Her eyes widened and she looked at her hands, finding them empty. The Card. It's gone' She looked back up at the woman floating above the ground, still as a statue, and blinked again. The Card turned into _her_?'  
  
Then she noticed the heated glare coming from Syaoran and grimaced. What am I supposed to do? Is she something he summoned?'  
  
The Earthy switched its form to that of a dragon made of earth and charged straight at Syaoran, answering Sakura's question.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as the dragon made its way towards him at an alarming speed. He jumped away, nearly dodging the onslaught, and leaped into a tree. The dragon turned around and made second go at him. He jumped from the tree and caught the air, wings keeping him afloat. The dragon swerved around and burst into the air, startling Syaoran. He tried to dodge the aerial assault, but was too late. The dragon's rough, sharp scales cut open Syaoran's entire left side.  
  
Sakura winced at the blood raining down around her and unconsciously took a step back. Maybe I should ask it to stop' she thought, feeling light-headed.  
  
Just then Syaoran fell in front of her, making a sickening crunching sound as his body impacted with the hard ground. Sakura took another step back and felt like vomiting at the sight before her. Syaoran's whole left side was covered in thick, dark red blood and his left wing was torn, blood trickling down slowly. Something inside of Sakura reached out to him, feeling pained, but her mind told her he was a demon, and hesitated.  
  
Syaoran slowly pushed himself from the ground and immediately coughed up a large amount of blood, leaving his throat sore and dry. He licked his lips, tasting the salty bitterness, and tried to stand. His legs wavered and he ended up falling into a kneeling position. Cursing under his breath, he tried once again to stand, but stopped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder softly. He glanced up, and his eyes met with dark emerald ones. They seemed worried.  
  
Sakura whispered, kneeling down in front of him. Her fingers flinched back as they made contact with blood, and Sakura winced again. Tearing off a piece of her shirt, she began to wrap it around Syaoran's left arm, hands working gently and nimbly.  
  
All this time, Syaoran watched silently, doing nothing. Confusion took over part of him; why was she helping him? Why did she even care? She was the one who ordered Earthy to attack, wasn't she? So why? All these questions were biting his mind, but only a blank would answer him. He didn't understand. Why would she be doing this if he was the one threatening her?  
  
These questions escaped Syaoran's mind as he felt his shirt being tugged meekly. He looked down and saw that it was Sakura's hand tugging. He looked up at her and, though it was dark, could see a very faint blush on her cheeks, though her eyes still showed worry and concern.  
  
You're shirt It's  
  
Syaoran blinked, and realized what she meant. His shirt was damp with blood, and was sticking to his side. So  
  
Could youtake it off  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened and saw Sakura's face flush red.  
  
I can bandage your side with the clean part of itsince I can't take off anymore from mine  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura's body and saw that her entire torso was showing; only her chest was covered. He stared, trying to push down the need to just grab her, and turned his gaze to somewhere else. What was she thinking? She knew what could happen, and she just _exposes_ herself like that?! Syaoran's mind was a confused muddle, which made him frustrated. He didn't like being this vulnerable in front of a human, much less the one he was trying to kill.  
  
Or was he?  
  
The question planted itself in Syaoran's mind. Am I trying to kill her?' he asked himself. Am I? If I was, she'd be dead right now, wouldn't she? What the hell is going on I don't understand! Why do I feel like this?! Why Why was I hesitant to kill her last night? I couldn't kill her but Arrgh!'  
  
Syaoran threw himself into Sakura, earning a cry of surprise from the girl. He grabbed both of her arms and pushed himself on top of her, breathing hard from the fast movement. His side throbbed in pain and felt like it was on fire, but he didn't care. All his attention was on the girl sprawled underneath him, looking at him with wide eyes, eyes filled with fear. Slowly, he lowered his head, closer and closer to Sakura's until their noses were barely touching. The fear was stronger in her eyes, and he could tell she could see the lust and longing in his own. As he closed the remaining gap between them he could hear her breathing increase rapidly and feel her heart pounding in her chest. All of those feelings were forgotten as his lips touched her own, kissing them with want and need. He could see Sakura's eyes wide with fright, but she did nothing. This puzzled him a little, but he just pushed himself further into her, tongue exploring her mouth, making her moan involuntarily.   
  
Just when Syaoran was about to go further, the dragon burst from the ground and loomed over them both. Syaoran craned his neck around and narrowed his eyes at it. Just when it was getting good.  
  
As Sakura noticed the dragon above them, it turned its head up high and roared. Syaoran cursed under his breath as he realized the threat and grabbed Sakura in a tighter embrace, protectively or possessively, Sakura couldn't tell; she was still slightly dazed from the shock of Syaoran kissing her in his condition. I guess things don't change, no matter what the situation,' she thought half-grimly, then gasped as the wind was knocked out from her lungs. What the--?!'  
  
Syaoran had turned her around and pushed her into a tree, one hand holding her arm and the other holding the sword which was at her throat. Sakura's eyes went wide with genuine fear. There was a blade at her throat and the dragon seemed angry. She wondered if she would live to see tomorrowin her room, not in a hospital, or a coffin. Terrified, she glanced at Syaoran and was surprised to see not anger, not lust, but sort of expression that said, Trust me.  
  
Of course Sakura didn't. Though she didn't try to retaliate physically, her mind was racing, trying to figure out how to get herself out of this mess. Come on, Sakura. Think!' she thought. There has got to be at least _one_ way to get out of here! Stop panicking and _THINK_!'  
  
The dragon roared again, and this time the two teens could see its body crackling with power. It was disassembling. The dragon was coming apart.  
  
Then Sakura's eyes flickered with some light hope. The dragon is the woman who came from the Card I had,' she remembered, her mind slowly clearing. It was attacking Syaoran first, and wasn't I the one who called it? So maybe Maybe I can tell it to stop--?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Syaoran's hoarse voice.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at the dragon and gasped. It had completely become nothing more than floating rocks. Floating rocks that emitted immense power, but rocks nonetheless.  
  
Which was why Syaoran's cursing never ceased.  
  
Sakura began, but Syaoran cut her off by yelling, I command you to stop! Sakura blinked, then realized he was yelling at the dragon, not her. Does he think it's going to listen to him?' Sakura silently questioned, curious yet skeptical. You have to obey me! Syaoran shouted despite the pain he felt all over his body, especially his throat. I am the descendant of Clow Reed, your creator! He is dead; I am your master now! Return to your Card form and I will not harm this girl!  
  
Sakura blinked. He was the descendant of what?  
  
Instead, the dragon-pieces sparked with power once more and then lashed themselves at the two.   
  
Syaoran pushed Sakura away and used the momentum to jump to the side. However, he didn't entirely miss the assault. His wound on the side of his torso was split open again, causing him to hiss in pain and fury, but he quickly bit his lip and scanned the area for Sakura. He saw her on the lying on the ground, eyes closed. For a second he feared she was dead, but then relaxed slightly as he felt her life force, though it was weak. After making sure there was no danger he made his way towards her as fast as his body would allow him and knelt down beside her, seeing if she was injured. Too his surprise he found nothing but a few small cuts and bruises, not including the ones he had caused before this all had happened. He shook his head and slowly picked her up into a sort of carrying position, willed his demonic features away and started the way back to his apartment.  
  
  
-  
  
Woo. I got it done. Finally. Yay.  
  
Please review. I'm not in the best of moods; sorry.  
  
- Sakura -


	8. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Mwa hahahahaaaaa (again. o_o)  
  
Notes: All chapters of this fanfic and others will be placed at http://www.wingless.nu/letters. You'll be able to review it and stuff, but since FF.Net is putting all these restrictions, I'll not post anything new here. Sorry about that, but just think, my site doesn't have annoying pop-ups. o.O;;  
  
Demon in my View  
Eight - Waking up  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura groggily opened her eyes and was grateful for the darkness. At least the sun wasn't beaming in her room like every morning. That was her number one evil alarm. She pushed herself out of bed and went to go open her window for some fresh air, only to find that it wasn't there.  
  
?' She rubbed her eyes and blinked. As her vision became clearer, panic shot through her. This isn't my room!' she realized, fear overtaking her at a rapid speed. Where am I?!' She glanced around the room and saw a desk, closet, computer, and the bed she was sleeping on. The bare white walls seemed to unnerve her even more. Have I been kidnapped?' Her mind raced with confusion and anxiety, and it took a while before she cooled down. Don't panic, Sakura,' she told herself. There has to be at least one way out of here.'  
  
When she felt calmer, Sakura glanced around the room again, looking for escape and saw three glass windows. She went over to one and pressed her hand on the glass and, as she looked down, some of her confidence left her. She was a _long_ way up, long enough that trying to climb out would be suicide. She sighed and looked at the desk again. She walked over and examined the items that were neatly placed in their rightful positions. For a moment she marveled at how organized it was, wishing her desk were more like it, when she noticed a black backpack sitting in the chair. Curious, she reached her hand out to touch it and felt a twinge of recognition.  
  
This bag It's–'  
  
Sakura's hand snapped back as she heard footsteps from outside the room. Whoever brought her here sure wasn't trying to be secretive about it. She hastily dived for a pillow and ran to the side of the door. She held to pillow in an attack-stance, ready for the intruder. The doorknob twisted and she braced herself; the door opened.  
  
Hey, Sa–  
  
The stranger's sentence was replaced with a shout of surprise as he was hit square in the face with a pillow. Really hard.  
  
Sakura whacked the person with the pillow repeatedly with all her strength, hoping he _might_ be unconscious when she ran out of energy. However, that didn't happen. Through all the cursing and whacking, the person had managed to dodge and push Sakura against the wall, her arms pinned to her sides by strong hands. The memory of what happened two nights ago ran through her and she kicked violently, not wanting the same thing to happen to her again. The person's cursing became more violent and the grip on her arms was loosened enough for Sakura to move away and take a good look at her captor. Tall, messy brown hair  
  
The person turned around, frustration written all over his features, amber eyes glaring.  
  
Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Syaoran just kept glaring at her, then asked, Could you explain what _that_ was all about?  
  
Sakura blinked, then started to laugh nervously. Ahaha, I thought you were someone bad– Wait a minute, he _is_ bad!' She stopped and looked at Syaoran. If Syaoran is here That means I'm in his apartment, and if I was unconscious in his apartment that means'  
  
Sakura pointed her finger accusingly at Syaoran, who raised his eyebrows in confusion, and demanded, You didn't molest me, did you?!  
  
Syaoran blinked, at a loss for words, then quickly recovered and answered, No, of course not! I wouldn't do that to an unconscious victim. I like them to retaliate Makes it all more fun  
  
Sakura eyed him warily.  
  
Syaoran glanced at her, then looked at his bed. So, are you okay now? he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Sakura stared at him and nodded slowly. Yea, I'm fine she replied hesitantly.  
  
  
  
Sakura tensed, expecting him to pounce on her or something, but he didn't. A bit confused, Sakura asked, Why were you so  
  
  
  
She pointed to the door. I could hear you coming. I thoughtsince all of your movements are usually graceful and demons are supposedly silent and deadly  
  
Syaoran smirked a little and said, I can't waste energy on trying to be silent in my current state, motioning his hands at his body. I'm also very exhausted.  
  
Sakura nodded again, then asked, Why are you telling me this?  
  
Even if I'm not at full strength I could still kill you.  
  
Sakura sighed. I guess so  
  
Silence hung about for a few minutes before Syaoran curiously asked, Why didn't you get hurt?  
  
  
  
When Earthy attacked with rocks, I tried to push you out of the way, but I know for a fact that you still should have been hit by one or two of them.  
  
Sakura became quiet and Syaoran glanced at her. She closed her eyes and wondered why she didn't get hurt. That was a good question. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't know or have the answer. What happened'  
  
She remembered calling upon The Earthy It attacked Syaoran Syaoran became injuredand Sakurahelped him? Sakura blushed a bit at the thought, but tried to think about what Syaoran had asked her. don't know why I never was injured Surely, I would've had least had my arm bloodied But it's not. It's fine. Oh, this is so confusing'  
  
Feeling uneasy and wanting to change the subject, Sakura asked, Why did you try to command The Earthy to stop?  
  
Oh, I _really_ wanted to get hurt back there, Syaoran replied sarcastically, but Sakura ignored his attitude.  
  
You said you wouldn't hurt me if it obeyed; were you telling the truth? Were you really not going to hurt me if it listened?  
  
Syaoran looked at the girl, surprised by the question, only to see her gaze on her hands. He could not read her expression. Instead of answering directly he said, It was worth a try.  
  
  
  
Sakura had to bite back the tears that threatened to spill. Her grip on her skirt tightened and she smiled weakly. Why am I reacting like this?' she asked herself. Why did I think he might have said yes? He's a demon; what's wrong with me?'  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura, pained. She's struggling not to cry,' he observed, feeling slightly guilty. I know she fought with liking and hating me at the same time, but' He reached out to her, hand almost on her shoulder, whispering, when her was interrupted by the shrill rings of the telephone. Cursing silently, Syaoran stalked towards it and yanked it to his ear. he growled angrily.  
  
  
  
The familiar strict voice made him stiffen at once. he replied, voice neutral, carefully concealing the anger he had felt a second ago.  
  
Sakura lifted her head slowly and looked at Syaoran, confused at his posture and tone of voice. Though she could not hear what the person on the phone was saying, Syaoran's suddenly stiff attitude left her wondering.  
  
And I would like to meet you at a cafe or something so we can talk.  
  
  
  
Oh, and your cousin, Ryo, is here also.  
  
Syaoran hissed in anger. Where is he?  
  
Oh, roaming the town no doubt. Why so mad?  
  
Her tone drove Syaoran to the very edge of losing control, but he pressed his emotions down and said, When do you want to meet?  
  
Now would be good.  
  
Without saying another word, Syaoran slammed down the phone and immediately turned, punching the wall to let out some of his anger.  
  
Sakura watched with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. Finally mustering up the courage to speak, she asked, Why are you so mad?  
  
Ignoring her question he said harshly, Stay here and keep everything locked, and started walking out of his room.  
  
Sakura asked quietly, following him. She was very confused; what was going on?  
  
I need to go somewhere.  
  
Sakura blinked, then shook her head. No, you can't, she said sternly, walking in front of Syaoran and blocking his path. You're still weak and your wounds have obviously not healed enough! I don't think you should even be moving around!  
  
Syaoran, surprised, didn't say anything at first, and then he became slightly irritated and pushed Sakura into the wall, earning a small gasp from the girl.  
  
You don't tell me what I should or should not be doing, he growled, voice threatening. But Sakura did not back down.  
  
I'm saying you should stay here for your own good! she insisted, and winced at the pressure her arms felt. You shouldn't go out with the wounds you have. You are still weak; you told me so yourself! If it's so important, make the person come here instead! I can leave.  
  
Her last sentence lasted in Syaoran's mind and he placed on hand on her shoulder. You will not leave here, he commanded in a cold voice. And I am fine enough to go and meet someone outside. However His gaze traveled down to her collarbone and Sakura could see the lust it held. If you really care about my health, then I could  
  
He didn't let her answer, but pierced her soft flesh with his sharp fangs and fed on her energy hungrily, greedily, and lustfully. Sakura moaned in somewhat of a protest, but she was too dazed too do anything else. It seemed like hours had passed before Syaoran reluctantly removed himself from her and caught her unconscious body. Eyes glazed and power slowly returning to him, he carried her back into his room and placed her down on his bed, making sure to pull the covers over her slender body. He checked to see that everything was secured and locked, then left.  
  
-  
  
Syaoran met his mother at a nearby cafe and they shared casual conversation. However as time passed, Syaoran become quite annoyed and he finally asked his mother why she insisted on him going there and why she was here in Japan when she should've been in Hong Kong.  
  
I came to check up on you, she answered coolly. It seems that you have not shown your potential to be the next leader of the Li Clan. You haven't found the ancient cards of magic that Clow scattered before he died. What is stalling you?  
  
Syaoran again stiffened like before in his apartment, and answered slowly, I try to blend in and choose my actions carefully.  
  
Too careful, it may seem. You have lived here well over two years. That should have been enough time to show that you were ready to take on the great responsibilities that come with being a leader. What is stalling you? she pressed again.  
  
Though her face showed no anger, he knew well that that was far from the truth. He could feel it emitting from her, the tingling power of his powerful mother, and involuntarily flinched back a bit.  
  
Changing the subject, his mother said, I sense a very powerful life force on you. Whose might it be?  
  
Syaoran was at once on his guard. A wench of mine, he answered vaguely.  
  
What is her name?  
  
Syaoran did not answer.  
  
This seemed to only amuse his mother, which made him even more wary. She was a cunning one, his mother, and he could not tell what exactly she was thinking.  
  
A pity if something unfortunate was to happen your little pet, wouldn't it? she said lightly, her voice ever smooth.  
  
Syaoran at once understood the threat and bolted from his chair. I must be going now, he said with all the calmness he could conjure. Thank you for honoring me with your presence, dear mother. Let us meet again soon, he said and started to leave when his mother's ice cool voice stopped him.  
  
Getting too attached to a human will lead to your downfall, and your death.  
  
Syaoran nodded curtly and slipped into the shadows, disappearing, leaving his mother smiling in amusement.  
  
-  
  
The door slammed shut and Syaoran made haste to his living room, only to find it empty. Cursing foul words, he checked his room, the bathroom and the kitchen.  
  
Not a trace of Sakura.  
  
Slamming his fist into the wall, he cursed his mother and every god he ever heard of. Amidst his blind rage, he had totally forgotten about Sakura's aura. Realizing this, he closed his eyes and tried see if he could detect it anywhere near him. Smelling the familiar pink scent, he quickly rushed out into the living room to the balcony. Sure enough, Sakura was out there, watching the sky with a dazed stare. But his sudden outburst snapped Sakura out of it and she turned around, eyes slightly widened in surprise. she asked hand unconsciously going towards her neck.  
  
Syaoran rushed to her and asked, Are you okay? while checking her over.  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion, then pulled back from him. I'm fine she answered weakly,   
  
A grin spread across Syaoran face, which confused the green-eyed girl even more, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Sakura, burying his head in her hair, taking in each smell of the girl. Sakura eyes were wide indeed, and it took a while for her to regain a hold on reality and push Syaoran away, which only left her stumbling backwards because of the energy loss. Gasping for air she said angrily, Don't even try to screw with me when I'm in this condition!  
  
But Syaoran merely ruffled her hair and, with a squeak of protest and bewilderment from Sakura, picked her up and kissed her on the lips. Sakura didn't know exactly what was going on, but she felt slightly disgusted and wondered if the injuries Syaoran had received from The Earthy had done something to his head.  
  
Both were unaware of the two blue eyes watching them from atop the building. He brushed away his grey bangs and smiled.  
  
-  
  
Weee! Finally! I had this idea written down about 3--no, 5 months ago! O_o;; Oh wait..maybe it was 3... I can't remember x_X;; Oh well, I'm just happy it got typed. I hope this chapter is okay I thought it would be longer.. Nuuuu! Must *passes out*  
  
And remember, all other chapters will be posted at http://www.wingless.nu/letters! I'll email all you loyal readers. lol x__x;;  
  
10.12.02  



End file.
